


Bouquet

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra brings Shawna flowers for (a little earlier than) Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewishsuperboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishsuperboy/gifts).



> written for the super awesome cutie who keeps making me all kinds of awesome femslash aesthetic posts
> 
> happy femslash february!

Kendra's hands are grasped tightly around the bouquet, a cool sweat settled somewhere between her shoulder blades. The door opens, Shawna's eyes widening to find Kendra standing there, nervous smile hovering on her face.

 

"Hi," she says, breathless.

 

Shawna smiles, her eyes crinkling in what Kendra thinks (hopes, a soft warmth pounding further through her ribcage with each beat of her heart) is shock and delight. "Hi," she says. Laughs, softly.

 

"These are for you." Kendra thrusts the bouquet forward—Shawna accepts it carefully, her fingers brushing along Kendra's as she tries to keep her fingers away from the delicate petals. "I, um." Kendra fidgets, laughs soft and nervous, tucks a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I know it's not actually… you know, it's a little early. And we've barely gone on a real date, but. I like you, Shawna. A lot, and I don't know if I'll still be in this time on Sunday, much less in this town, so I decided that I would do this. That I would bring you—"

 

"Do you wanna come inside?" Shawna asks, voice threaded with amusement, and Kendra can feel the warmth of an embarrassed blush in her cheeks as she nods.

 

Shawna steps back (still close enough that Kendra's arm brushes against her as she slips in), motions vaguely towards the kitchen with the flowers. "I'll go get a vase; feel free to make yourself at home in the living room."

 

The apartment is small, a little dingy but well-taken care of, well loved. There are few pictures, but plenty of little knick knacks, tchotchkes and things that seem to have no value but sentimental—Kendra loves it. Loves the vaguely cinnamon-y smell, hovering strongest around the candles scattered here and there.

 

There's the sound of running water, the clinking of glass on wood, and then Shawna's wandering back into the room, hands tucked into her pockets. "It's small," she says, looking around with the air of someone vaguely embarrassed now that they're sharing this piece of themselves with the world.

 

"Bigger than the one I had here in Central," Kendra tells her, rises to her feet almost without thinking.

 

Shawn shrugs. "It's—"

 

"Lovely, Shawna, really." Kendra slips around the coffee table, reaches out for Shawna's wrist (pulls her fingers back just before contact, second guessing, but Shawna slips her hand out of her pocket, holds it out for Kendra to take). Kendra squeezes, smiles. "Do you want to go get coffee?"

 

"Not much of a coffee girl," Shawna admits, makes a face as Kendra gasps.

 

"We met in a coffee shop!"

 

"I was getting hot chocolate!" Shawna covers her mouth with her hand, eyes crinkling up in amusement once more.

 

"I may need to rethink dinner." Kendra gazes down at their linked hands, brow furrowing, and Shawna laughs. "No, I'm serious! Coffee is an important part of my—"

 

"You have freckles," Shawna interrupts. "And you're wearing a crop top. And your hair is fantastic. Please don't dump me because I don't mainline caffeine; I won't meet another girl like you for ages, at least not one who knows automatically that I'm gay and happy to be asked out by her."

 

"Well…"

 

"You're also fascinating and badass and compassionate, and I really, really want to go to dinner with you." Shawna pulls Kendra's hand to hers, presses her lips against the back lightly.

 

Kendra feels another blush spread across her cheeks, this one a happy sort of glow, and she says, "Hm, well, I guess I can make exception for a girl as gay and adorable as you."

 


End file.
